


there is no escaping the power shrimp duo

by irimicchi



Category: World Trigger
Genre: M/M, There is No Escape, idiots being idiots, jin's rice crackers, more milk bread, near death experiences involving enraged pigeons, the power shrimp duo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irimicchi/pseuds/irimicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[4:20 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: 420 BLAZE IT</p><p> [4:21 PM] not ema yuzuru: ffs</p><p> </p><p>    or, the world trigger textfic i decided the world needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i just wanted to sleep but noooo

_[3:03 AM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ anyone on?

 _[3:03 AM] smol shun_ : hey :>

_[3:03 AM] duckfacemaster -3-: hey (:_

_[3:04 AM] Ossamu_ : its three in the morning i just want to sleep why are you two doing this to me

 _[3:05 AM] elite agent:_  it's bc they're the power shrimp duo my dear kouhai

 _[3:05 AM] Ossamu_ : not you too

 _[3:06 AM_ ] _elite agent_ : i knew you'd say that

 _[3:07 AM] smol shun_ : (his side effect told him so)

 _[3:07 AM] not ema yuzuru_ : ffs

 ** _not ema yuzuru_** _has left the chat_

 **_duckfacemaster -3-_ ** _has added **not ema yuzuru** to the chat_

 _[3:09 AM] duckfacemaster -3-_ : no escape

 _[3:10 AM] smol shun_ : from this hellhole

 _[3:10 AM] duckfacemaster -3-_ : we go down u go down w/ us

 _[3:10 AM] no.1 slicemaster:_ its three in the fucking morning im blocking all of u

 _[3:11 AM] elite agent:_ nooooo kei dont leave me

 _[3:11 AM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ ur being a bad boyfriend tachikawa-san

 _[3:12 AM] smol shun:_ be nice to jin-san!!!  >:V

 _[3:13 AM] elite agent:_ the kouhai have spoken

 _[3:13 AM] no.1 slicemaster:_ ffs

 **_no.1 slicemaster_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_smol shun_ ** _has added **no.1 slicemaster** to the chat_

 _[3:14 AM] not ema yuzuru:_ it doesnt work ive tried already

 _[3:14 AM] elite agent:_ there is no escaping the power shrimp duo

 _[3:15 AM] no.1 slicemaster:_ dammit

 _[3:15 AM] strawberry konami:_ the next person who wakes me up at 3 in the morning will have bad things happen to their soul

_[3:20 AM] strawberry konami:_ good

 

 _[4:00 AM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ its four now

 _[4:00 AM] not ema yuzuru:_ I S2G I WILL MURDER YOU ALL IN YOUR SLEEP

 _[4:01] duckfacemaster -3-:_  i dont sleep

 _[4:01 AM] torimaru:_ just bc u dont sleep doesnt mean the rest of us dont either now be quiet and let us sleep

 _[4:01 AM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ how do u explain shun then

 _[4:02 AM] no.1 slicemaster:_ yeah right theres no way he’d be awake rn

 _[4:03 AM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ shun u there

 _[4:03 AM] smol shun:_ hoiii :>

 _[4:04 AM] no.1 slicemaster:_ god fucking dammit

 _[4:04 AM] smol shun:_ we’re not the power shrimp duo for nothing tachikawa-san (^▽^)

 _[4:05 AM] Ossamu:_ ....i just want to sleep please guys

 _[4:06 AM] elite agent:_ dont worry they’ll quiet down in a few minutes

 _[4:07 AM] smol shun:_ (his side effect tells him so)

_[7:31 AM] trion monster:_ whoa i missed so much last night!

 _[7:31 AM] smol shun:_ shhh morning chika-chan everyone except for me and yuma are sleeping

 _[7:32 AM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ apparently we kept them from sleeping or some bs

 _[7:33 AM] smol shun:_ all lies to tarnish the rep of the power shrimp duo  >:V

 _[7:34 AM] duckfacemaster-3-:_ y would they spread such lies about us???

 _[7:34 AM] trion monster:_ well gee i wonder why

 _[7:34 AM] smol shun:_ so do we as a matter of fact

 

  **edit: i changed jin's username bc his old one was too long and complicated**


	2. holy sacred mushrooms (don't ask, its a long story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [4:20 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: 420 BLAZE IT
> 
> [4:21 PM] not ema yuzuru: ffs

_[12:22 PM] elite agent:_ KEI GIVE MY RICE CRACKERS BACK U ASSHOLE

 _[12:23 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ no (: <

 _[12:23 PM] elite agent:_ I AM COUNTING TO THREE

 _[12:23 PM] elite agent:_ ONE

 _[12:23 PM] elite agent:_ TWO

 _[12:23 PM] elite agent:_ THREE

 _[12:24 PM] elite agent:_ OKAY THATS IT IM GONNA KILL U

 _[12:25 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ run tachikawa-saaaaan

 _[12:25 PM] smol shun:_ go jin-san!!!!

 _[12:26 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ oho? conflict between the power shrimp duo???

 _[12:26 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ tachikawa-san u have to focus on running away

 _[12:26 PM] elite agent:_ KEIIIIIII

 _[12:27 PM] elite agent:_ WHERE THE FUCK R U AND WHAT DID U DO TO MY RICE CRACKERS

 _[12:27 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ i ate them what does it look like

 _[12:27 PM] smol shun:_ TACHIKAWA-SAN U MONSTER

 _[12:28 PM] elite agent:_ FUCK YOUUUUUU  
_[12:29 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ done that already (;

 _[12:29 PM] smol shun:_ tachikawa-san u top???

 _[12:29 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ damn

 _[12:30 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ i was so sure they switched damn

 _[12:31 PM] smol shun:_ hHA U OWE ME ONE THOUSAND YEN

 _[12:33 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ i don’t know if you guys have heard of this new thing, it’s pretty useful, it’s called a private chat and how about all of you fucking creepos go and talk in one of those instead of in the fucking group chat

 _[12:33 PM] smol shun:_ CHIKA-CHAN SAVE US UR BF IS MAD

 _[12:34 PM] trion monster:_ ema it’s okay, ily and please don’t go to jail for multiple homicides

 _[12:34 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ >:I

 _[12:34 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ i wonder if jin-san has caught tachikawa-san yet...

 _[12:34 PM] smol shun:_ hellooooo? jin-san????

 _[12:36 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ this is jin. i’ve retrieved whats left of my poor rice crackers and got tachikawa’s phone

 _[12:37 PM] smol shun:_ oh no is tachikawa-san even alive?

 _[12:38 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ um...

 _[12:38 PM] smol shun:_ oh. my. god.

 _[12:38 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ HAHAHHAHAHA

 _[12:39 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ he might survive...?

 _[12:39 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ if he gets immediate medical treatment... then he has a 2% chance of living

 _[12:40 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ which obvsly isnt happening....

 _[12:41 PM] smol shun:_ rip tachikawa-san

 _[12:42 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ died from an abusive relationship w his s/o

 _[12:42 PM] elite agent:_ you guys make it sound so much worse than it actually is ;-;

 _[12:43 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ we tell nothing but the truth

 _[12:43 PM] smol shun:_ we solemnly swear

 _[12:44 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ to the most holy of the sacred mushrooms

 _[12:44 PM] elite agent:_........

 _[12:45 PM] smol shun:_ (dont ask, its a long story)

_[1:40 PM] glasses operator:_ no not the mushrooms again

 _[1:40 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ TO THE MOST HOLY

 _[1:41 PM] smol shun:_ OF THE SACRED MUSHROOMS

_[3:22 PM] torimaru:_ ffs you four

 _[3:23 PM] reijinmaru:_ i leave for two days and i come back to this...

 _[3:23 PM] torimaru:_ reiji i feel ur pain

 _[3:24 PM] smol shun:_ MUSHROOMS

 _[3:24 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ I SECOND THAT

**_torimaru_ ** _has left the chat_

**_reijinmaru_ ** _has left the chat_

_[3:25 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ not happening

 _[3:25 PM] smol shun:_ not a chance

**_duckfacemaster -3-_ ** _has added **torimaru** to the chat_

**_smol shun_ ** _has added **reijinmaru** to the chat_

_[3:27 PM] reijinmaru:_ i’m losing all my faith in humanity

_[4:20 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ 420 BLAZE IT

 _[4:20 PM] smol shun:_ 420 BLAZE IT

 _[4:21 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ ffs

 


	3. welcome to hell-i mean, our group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smol shun has renamed hyuse to satan  
> [7:39 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: that was the most direct nickname u have given anyone before  
> [7:39 PM] smol shun: i try

_[7:21 PM] smol shun:_ i notice that there besides tachikawa-san and me everyone else is from tamakoma???

 _[7:21 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ don’t forget about chika’s boyfriend

 _[7:22 PM] smol shun:_ oh yeah

 _[7:23 PM] smol shun:_ but compared to that u tamakoma folks have got 9 ppl in this chat

 _[7:23 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ oh that reminds me

 **_duckfacemaster -3-_ ** _has added **hyuse** to the chat_

 _[7:23 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ hyuse is the newest member of tamakoma-2

 _[7:24 PM] smol shun:_ oh yeah u introduced us and i fought him yesterday

 _[7:24 PM] smol shun:_ welcome to this hellhole hyuse!!!

 _[7:25 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ what’s his occupation?

 _[7:25 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ attacker

 _[7:26 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ ooh do u guys think he would fight me

 _[7:27 PM] smol shun:_ no, he seems like one of the sane ppl

 _[7:27 PM] elite agent:_ sorry kei but nobody in their right minds would want to fight u

 _[7:27 PM] Ossamu:_ remember that time when he wouldn’t let Kazama-san leave until he fought a ten-rounds?

 _[7:27 PM] elite agent:_ i told kei that it would end up w him running for his life after kazama slaughtered him in the mock match, but nooooo he just had to go and try to disprove my side effect

 _[7:27 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ D’:

 _[7:28 PM] hyuse:_ what is this

 _[7:28 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ oh hey hyuse

 _[7:28 PM] smol shun:_ welcome to hell

 _[7:28 PM] smol shun:_ ****our group chat

 _[7:29 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ WILL U FIGHT ME???

 _[7:29 PM] elite agent:_ stfu kei dont hurt our innocent kouhai

 _[7:29 PM] hyuse:_ this appears to be a long list of varied threats, vulgar jokes, and death threats?

 _[7:29 PM] smol shun:_ yeah i told u it was hell

 _[7:30 PM] smol shun:_ ****our group chat

 _[7:31 PM] Ossamu:_ please ignore them, hyuse, because as nice as they are irl, they are merciless in here

 _[7:31 PM] hyuse:_ so i should leave this chat then?

 _[7:32 PM] smol shun:_ nooo don’t please

 _[7:32 PM] Ossamu:_ unfortunately, once you come in here, the only way out is death.

 _[7:32 PM] hyuse:_ so it’s a lot like the policing system back at home....

 _[7:32 PM] Ossamu:_ seriously, try to leave. You won’t be able to.

 _[7:33 PM] hyuse:_ but...i see a leave button here?

 **_hyuse_ ** _has left the chat_

 _[7:34 PM] Ossamu:_ guys be nice to him please

 _[7:35 PM] smol shun:_ so smol and innocent

 _[7:35 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ i wonder if he’ll fight me

 _[7:35 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ i wonder how good at combat he is

 _[7:36 PM] smol shun:_ when i fought him i lost 6-4

 _[7:36 PM]_ _smol shun:_ he is strong i assure u

 _[7:36 PM] elite agent:_ don’t worry megane-kun i will watch over hyuse

 _[7:36 PM] Ossamu:_ that......doesn’t make me feel any better, coming from you Jin-san

 _[7:37 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ oooooooooooooooo

 _[7:37 PM] elite agent:_ D’:

 _[7:37 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ okay, its time

 _[7:38 PM] smol shun:_ okay

 **_duckfacemaster -3-_ ** _has added **hyuse** to the chat_

 _[7:38 PM] smol shun:_ no escape hyuse

 _[7:38 PM] smol shun:_ and ur name is too boring

 **_smol shun_ ** _has renamed **hyuse** to **satan**_

 _[7:39 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ that was the most direct nickname u have given anyone before

 _[7:39 PM] smol shun:_ i try

 _[7:40 PM] satan:_ what is the purpose of changing my name?

 _[7:40 PM] elite agent:_ shun likes to rename everyone as part of the initiation process

 _[7:40 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ yeah i don’t get my name, like whAT?? am i missing something???

 _[7:41 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ to this day i remain the only one who has escaped this process

 _[7:41 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ ema-san almost killed shun irl when he tried to change his name from emu yuzuru tho

 _[7:42 PM] smol shun:_ i dont even wanna think about what wouldve happened if i wasnt with yuma at that time

 _[7:42 PM] satan:_ so you two compromised on not ema yuzuru?

 _[7:42 PM] smol shun:_ u catch on quick!

 _[7:43 PM] satan:_ so who’s everyone else? i only recognize amatori, you, kuga, and osamu.

 _[7:44 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ well, elite agent is jin-san, no.1 slicemaster is tachikawa-san, glasses operator is usami-senpai, reijinmaru is reiji-senpai, torimaru is kyosuke-senpai, strawberry konami is konami senpai but the three of them arent that active and only step in to spout death threats or control the situation if it gets worse

 _[7:45 PM] strawberry konami:_ you’re giving too much information away to the enemy!

 _[7:46 PM] Ossamu:_ hyuse is on our team...

 _[7:46 PM] smol shun:_ this isn’t exactly going to help anyone, though... what would hyuse tell his bosses in afto? that he joined a group chat full of ppl savage af while imprisoned in miden?

 _[7:47 PM] satan:_ actually, my superior would probably want to read the entire chat if i told him

 _[7:47 PM] smol shun:_ WHOISYOURSUPERIORIWANTTOMEETHIMRN

 _[7:48 PM] satan:_ oh that reminds me

 **_satan_ ** _has renamed **satan** to **hyuse**_

 **_hyuse_ ** _has renamed **smol shun** to **miden puppy**_

 _[7:49 PM] miden puppy:_ HEY HEY HEY

 _[7:50 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ getting a taste of ur own medicine

 _[7:51 PM] miden puppy:_ YUMA KILL HYUSE FOR ME

 _[7:51 PM] hyuse:_ you should fight your own battles, miden puppy

 **_miden puppy_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_hyuse_ ** _has added **miden puppy** to the chat_

 _[7:53 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ HYUSE IS SAVAGE AF HAHAHAH

 _[7:53 PM] hyuse:_ you said yourself there is no escape from this place

 _[7:54 PM] miden puppy:_.....touche, my kouhai, touche

 _[7:55 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ someone remind me to never mess with hyuse ever

 _[7:55 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ tachikawa-san u should never mess with hyuse ever

 _[7:55 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ wow thanks

 

 


	4. lets all get drunk on milk bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [11:09 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: in miden what does it mean when someone gets very giggly and starts losing their balance and looks at u cross eyed and start slurring their words??  
> [11:09 PM] Ossamu: that usually means the person is drunk  
> [11:09 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: but i thought u could only get drunk off alcohol???  
> [11:10 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: and all shun had was milk bread and grape juice?

**_miden puppy_ ** _has renamed **miden puppy** to **smol shun**_

_[10:06 PM] smol shun:_ i have a tale for u guys

 _[10:06 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ oh?

 _[10:06 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ do tell

 _[10:06 PM] smol shun:_ well

 _[10:07 PM] smol shun:_ today i was grocery shopping, and i decide to get a box of crackers

 _[10:07 PM] elite agent:_ were they rice crackers???

 _[10:07 PM] smol shun:_ they were sold out )’:

 _[10:08 PM] elite agent:_ D’:

 _[10:08 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ continue w the story

 _[10:09 PM] smol shun:_ ok so im walking out of the store and i see a pigeon

 _[10:09 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ oh i know where this is going

 _[10:09 PM] smol shun:_ right??? so i decide, since im so nice and all, to give the pigeon a few crackers

 _[10:10 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ thats dangerous, pigeons are vicious when it comes to food

 _[10:10 PM] smol shun:_ i know!!!i just didnt realize it at the time, and so i toss a few crackers to the pigeon

 _[10:11 PM] smol shun:_ and then the pigeon eats it, and i walk away

 _[10:11 PM] smol shun:_ then the pigeon starts following me so i give it another cracker

 _[10:11 PM] trion monster:_ oh no

 _[10:12 PM] smol shun:_ but i didnt want to waste all my crackers so i ignore it

 _[10:12 PM] smol shun:_ and then suddenly the pigeon starts screeching angrily and it charged me

 _[10:12 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ RIPPP

 _[10:13 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ haha

 _[10:13 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ a pigeon did the same thing to me once too...

 _[10:13 PM] smol shun:_ but it gets worse

 _[10:13 PM] smol shun:_ bc i freak out and for some reason at the moment my brain decided it was a good idea to fend off the pigeon by throwing the entire box of crackers at it

 _[10:14 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ that is never a good idea, no matter where u are

_[10:14 PM] elite agent: ^_

_[10:14 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ ^^

 _[10:14 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ ^^^

 _[10:14 PM] hyuse:_ ^^^^

 _[10:14 PM] smol shun:_ I PANICKED OKAY

 _[10:15 PM] smol shun:_ but it gets worse

 _[10:15 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ ur life is a series of train wrecks one after another

 _[10:15 PM] smol shun:_ it gets worse, bc i miss the pigeon and nail this old man in the head

 _[10:16 PM] elite agent:_ lmao

 _[10:16 PM] smol shun:_ and then he gets rlly mad at me, but while he was yelling the pigeon dives at him

 _[10:16 PM] smol shun:_ and starts attacking the old man

 _[10:17 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ wow

 _[10:17 PM] hyuse:_ so what did you do?

 _[10:17 PM] smol shun:_ i ran

 _[10:18 PM] trion monster:_...

 _[10:18 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ wow good job

 _[10:18 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ the levels idiocy has reached new levels

 _[10:19 PM] smol shun:_ it was scary af ok???

 _[10:19 PM] smol shun:_ i legitimately thought i would die there

 _[10:20 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ haha

 _[10:21 PM] smol shun:_ ;-;

 _[10:21 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ dont cry shun i have milk bread

 _[10:21 PM] smol shun:_ ill be over in five

_[11:09 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ in miden what does it mean when someone gets very giggly and starts losing their balance and looks at u cross eyed and starts slurring their words??

 _[11:09 PM]_ _Ossamu:_ that usually means the person is drunk

 _[11:09 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ but i thought u could only get drunk off alcohol???

 _[11:10 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ and all shun had was milk bread and grape juice?

 _[11:10 PM] glasses operator:_ then maybe shun’s sugar high?

 _[11:10 PM] smol shun:_ HI GUYSS HAHAHAHA IM SO FUNNY

 _[11:10 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ ignore shun for now hes just been like that irl too

 _[11:10 PM] Ossamu:_ off grape juice??

 _[11:10 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ he only had two cups of grape juice and sixteen loaves of milk bread though?

 _[11:11 PM] smol shun:_ I LIKE MILK BREAD HAHAHA

 _[11:11 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ did i read that right

 _[11:11 PM] glasses operator:_....sixteen??

 _[11:11 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ yeah...?

 _[11:12 PM] smol shun:_ WHRES YUMA HE DISEAPRED HE WS HERE 2 SECNDS AGO

 _[11:12 PM] Ossamu:_ holy hell five is way too much and he had sixteen? r u sure hes ok rn??

 _[11:12 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ but i thought that was how much u were supposed to eat in one sitting?

 _[11:12 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ i had sixteen too and i felt fine? also no hes acting like hes drunk

 _[11:13 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ please consider the fact that not everyone is superhuman like you

 _[11:13 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ but he’s part of the power shrimp duo?

 _[11:14 PM] smol shun:_ THTAS RIGHT U FUCKERS

 _[11:14 PM] smol shun:_ IM PART OF THR POWRE FISH DUO

 _[11:14 PM] elite agent:_ oh my god

 _[11:14 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ okay now he’s telling me that he loves me and hes spouting 2013 memes

 _[11:14 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ should i call an ambulance?

 _[11:14 PM] Ossamu:_ just let him sleep it off, he should be back to normal in the morning

 _[11:15 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ ok

 _[11:15 PM] Ossamu:_ well as normal as its possible for you two to be, anyways

 _[11:16 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ ...that was uncalled for

 _[11:16 PM] smol shun:_ I RESENT THAT

 _[11:17 PM] elite agent:_ go to sleep shun

 _[11:17 PM] smol shun:_ OK JIN-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 _[11:18 PM] hyuse:_ he really really isnt feeling well, is he....

 _[11:18 PM] Ossamu:_ hyuse dont

**_hyuse_ ** _has renamed **smol shun** to **miden puppy**_

_[11:19 PM] Ossamu:_ too late -_-

 _[11:19 PM] hyuse:_ there is no escape

 _[11:20 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ part of me wants to congratulate u for integrating urself so smoothly into this chat but i think ill just kick ur ass tmrrw instead

 _[11:20 PM] hyuse:_ tell the miden puppy to fight his own battles instead of using u for them

 _[11:20 PM] miden puppy:_ I RESENT HTAT

 


	5. i can be a damned good yandere yknow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [3:16 PM] not ema yuzuru: never ever type that again  
> [3:16 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: that  
> [3:17 PM] smol shun: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> [3:17 PM] smol shun: yuma, living on the edGE!!!

**_duckfacemaster -3-_ ** _has renamed **miden puppy** to **smol shun**_

 _[10:16 AM] smol shun:_ babe

 _[10:16 AM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ babe

 _[10:16 AM] smol shun:_ b a b e

 _[10:17 AM] not ema yuzuru:_ stfu and move to another chat

 _[10:17 AM] trion monster:_ midorikawa-kun! are you feeling better?

 _[10:17 AM] smol shun:_ ok ok

 _[10:17 AM] smol shun:_ last night never happened

 _[10:18 AM] hyuse:_ “IM PART OF THR POWRE FISH DUO”

 _[10:18 AM] smol shun:_ NO STOP

 _[10:18 AM] not ema yuzuru:_ lmao

 _[10:19 AM] no.1 slicemaster:_ rest in pieces

 _[10:19 AM] smol shun:_ yuma back me up

 _[10:20 AM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ do u want milk bread?

 _[10:20 AM] elite agent:_ HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA

 _[10:20 AM] no.1 slicemaster:_ LMFAO

 _[10:21 AM] smol shun:_ I RESENT THAT

 _[10:22 AM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ no? how about grape juice then

 _[10:22 AM] smol shun:_ kys ): <

 

 _[2:34 PM] smol shun:_ hey gin-san

 _[2:34 PM] elite agent:_ ??!!!!???!!!

 _[2:34 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ hahaha

 _[2:35 PM] smol shun:_ ******JIN-SAN!!! I MEANT JIN-SAN!!!

 _[2:35 PM] trion monster:_ wasnt there a popular anime that had a guy called gin in it?

 _[2:35 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ ahhh bleach

 _[2:35 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ isnt that the guy with the ramen obsession

 _[2:25 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ no thats naruto

 _[2:35 PM] smol shun:_ gin’s death made me cry though ;-;

 _[2:36 PM] elite agent:_ well who wouldnt cry at how gin died???

 _[2:36 PM] Ossamu:_ I didn’t cry.........

 _[2:36 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ Osamu, are u sure u have heart

 _[2:37 PM] smol shun:_ WHAT

 _[2:37 PM] trion monster:_ even ema cried

 _[2:37 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ LOL

 _[2:37 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ no i didnt

 _[2:38 PM] smol shun:_ its ok emasan that means u have a heart!!! be happy!!!

 _[2:38 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ over what

 _[2:40 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ i gtg

 _[2:40 PM] trion monster:_  i think u broke midorikawa-kun, hes been typing for about two minutes nonstop now

 _[2:40 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ good

 _[2:40 PM] smol shun:_ HEY

 _[2:40 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ after typing so long the longest thing u can come up with is three letters?

 _[2:41 PM] smol shun:_ .........i hate all of u

_[2:41 PM] not ema yuzuru: <3_

_[3:12 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ hands off my bf ema

 _[3:13 PM] trion monster:_ midorikawa-san, if you touch my boyfriend bad things will happen to your soul D:

 _[3:13 PM] elite agent:_ their inner yandere is acting up...

 _[3:13 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ hha YOU would know ofc

 _[3:13 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ it’s ok shun i still love u

 _[3:13 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ jin-san is a yandere??

 _[3:14 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ not all the time but he can be a damned good yandere especially when kunichika is around

 _[3:14 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ o_o’

 _[3:15 PM] smol shun:_ poor kunichika-san

 _[3:15 PM] elite agent:_ what!!! im nice to her!!!

 _[3:16 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ don’t be a stubborn bubborn

 _[3:16 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ never ever type that again

 _[3:16 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ that

 _[3:17 PM] smol shun:_ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _[3:17 PM] smol shun:_ yuma, living on the edGE!!!

 _[3:17 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ lmao

 _[3:18 PM] duckfacematser -3-:_ i try -3-

 _[3:18 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ i will go over and murder all three of you with a pencil

 _[3:18 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ shit

 _[3:19 PM] smol shun:_ CHIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA???

 _[3:19 PM] trion monster:_ ema please dont

 _[3:19 PM] not ema yuzuru:_  .......fine

 _[3:19 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ saved, thx chika

 _[3:19 PM] smol shun:_ YUMA ONE MORE MINUTE

 _[3:19 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ OHHHHH????

 _[3:20 PM] smol shun:_ 320 BLAZE IT

 _[3:20 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ 320 BLAZE IT

 _[3:21 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ ffs u cant just try to blaze it every 20

 _[3:22 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ try us  >:V

 _[3:22 PM] no.1slicemaster:_ shit

 _[3:22 PM] elite agent:_ PLEASE NO????

 _[3:22 PM] smol shun:_ no turning back

 _[3:23 PM] elite agent:_ quick everybody kys rn

 _[3:23 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ roger

 _[3:23 PM] no.1 slicemaster:_ a lovers suicide????

 _[3:23 PM] elite agent:_ goodbye cruel world D:

 _[3:24 PM] smol shun:_ thats not gonna stop us >: )

_[4:20 PM] duckfacmeaster -3-:_ 420 BLAZE IT

 _[4:20 PM] smol shun:_ 420 BLAZE IT

 _[4:21 PM] Ossamu:_ guys

 

 

 


	6. inner yandere activate!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [1: 34 AM] hyuse: there is a miden creature in my room
> 
> [1:34 AM] hyuse: it’s half the size of my nail and its making this really loud buzzing sound and its flying around
> 
> [1:34 AM] hyuse: do i fight it??
> 
> [1:34 AM] not ema yuzuru: hyuse its 1 in the morning what the fuck

_[1: 34 AM] hyuse:_ there is a miden creature in my room

 _[1:34 AM] hyuse:_ it’s half the size of my nail and its making this really loud buzzing sound and its flying around

 _[1:34 AM] hyuse:_ do i fight it??

 _[1:34 AM] not ema yuzuru:_ hyuse its 1 in the morning what the fuck

 _[1:35 AM] elite agent:_ is this rlly new though? he’s not that different from yuma and shun

 _[1:35 AM] hyuse:_ it landed on my bedpost, DO I KILL IT

 _[1:35 AM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ i think thats a fly

 _[1:35 AM] smol shun:_ yes u fight it

 _[1:36 AM] Ossamu:_ actually, you either chase it out the window or kill it

 _[1:36 AM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ no don’t, that can be fatal, u have to equip yourself w a trigger and fight it

 _[1:36 AM] smol shun:_ it may be small, but its deadly

 _[1:36 AM] hyuse:_ mikumo hasnt lied to me before, while you two....

 _[1:37 AM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ ARE YOU SURE??? THIS IS YOUR LIFE WE’RE DISCUSSING

 _[1:37 AM] hyuse:_ hmmm

 _[1:37 AM] no.1 slicemaster:_ yes hyuse my kouhai are right

 _[1:38 AM] hyuse:_   mikumo? or kuga and midorikawa?

 _[1:38 AM]_ _no.1 slicemaster:_ both

 _[1:38 AM] hyuse:_ what.

 _[1:38 AM] no.1 slicemaster:_ yes...?

 _[1:38 AM] hyuse:_  that explains nothing!

 ** _hyuse_** _has renamed **no.1 slicemaster**_ _to **shit**_

 _[1:39 AM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ damn hyuse savage af

 _[1:39 AM] shit:_ hEY !!!!!

 _[1:40 AM] hyuse:_ thats what u are

 _[1:40 PM] hyuse:_ full of shit

 _[1:41 AM] elite agent:_ OOOOOOOOOO

 _[1:41 PM] shit:_ JIN UR SUPPOSED TO BE DEFENDING ME!! D:

 _[1:41 PM] elite agent:_ what is there to defend? ur literally a shit

 _[1:41 PM] smol shun:_ OHHHHHHHHHHH

 _[1:41 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ GET DRAGGED

 _[1:42 PM] shit:_ fuck all of u

 _[1:42 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ sorry tachikawa-san, i’m not into polyamory, and if i were, you’d be the last person i’d consider as a partner.

 _[1:42 PM] shit:_ D:

 _[1:43 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ LMAO

 _[1:43 PM] hyuse:_ haha

 _[1:44 PM] smol shun:_ LOLOLOL

 _[1:44 PM] elite agent:_ ema, keepin it real!!!

 _[1:44 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ i state nothing but the truth

 _[1:45 PM] shit:_ what do u mean, theres tons of ppl who would want to go out w me!!!

 _[1:45 PM] hyuse:_ like who

 _[1:45 PM] shit:_ jin for example

 _[1:45 PM] elite agent:_ as amazing as i am,, i m only one person, and you said there were tons of ppl who’d date u?

 _[1:46 PM] smol shun:_ well?

_[1:51 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ tachikawasan, uve been typing for five minutes straight now, are you feeling ok?

 _[1:51 PM] smol shun:_ i’m 100% sure that his list of admirers isnt even a tenth that long

 _[1:51 PM] smol shun:_ it wouldve taken twenty seconds to type, max

 _[1:51 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ would there have been a list in the first place?

 _[1:52 PM] elite agent:_ lmao

 _[1:52 PM] shit:_ kunichika

 _[1:53 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_....

 _[1:53 PM] smol shun:_ you took five minutes to type out three characters???

 _[1:54 PM] elite agent:_ i knew it.

 _[1:54 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ oh shit

 _[1:54 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ oh no

 _[1:54 PM] hyuse:_ tachikawa you horrible person

 _[1:55 PM] smol shun:_ what have u done

 _[1:55 PM] shit:_ WHAT DID I DO???

 _[1:55 PM[ duckfacemaster -3-:_ u triggered jinsan’s yandere

 _[1:55 PM] smol shun:_ kunichika-san isn’t going to live much longer

 _[1:56 PM] shit:_ SHIT

 _[1:56 PM] hyuse:_ that was your name, we’re aware.

 _[1:56 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ LMAO

 _[1:56 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ but in all honesty, tachikawa san, you should go stop jin-san

 _[1:57 PM] smol shun:_ like, right now

 _[1:57 PM] shit:_ on it

 _[1:57 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ jin-san, please dont kill anyone

 _[1:57 PM] elite agent:_ sacrifices must be made

 _[1:58 PM] shit:_ gdi jin dont do this

 _[1:58 PM] elite agent:_ see mssg above

 _[1:58 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ TACHIKAWA-SAN HURRY

 _[1:58 PM] shit:_ I’M TRYING

_[2:11 PM] elite agent:_ too late  <3

 _[2:12 PM]  smol shun:_ oh nooooooooooooooooooo

_[2:12 PM] elite agent it’s okay, she’s alive_

_[2:12 PM] elite agent:_  i think.

 _[2:12 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ thats incredibly unreassuring

 _[2:12 PM] hyuse:_ ^

 _[2:12 PM] smol shun:_ ^^

 _[2:13 PM] elite agent:_ YOU DOUBT ME???

 _[2:13 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ ....yes?

 _[2:14 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ all of us do, actually...

 _[2:14 PM] shit:_ SHE S ALIVE!!!

 _[2:14 PM] elite agent:_ I TOLD YOU

 _[2:15 PM] shit:_ but shes staring into empty space w this traumatized look??

 _[2:15 PM] shit:_ and she muttering things like ‘im sorry’ and ‘no’ under her breath???

 _[2:15 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ jin-san....what did you do

 _[2:16 PM] elite agent:_ NOTHING!!!

 _[2:16 PM] hyuse:_ we all believe you

 _[2:16 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ said nobody ever

 _[2:17 PM] hyuse:_ damn right

 _[2:17 PM] elite agent:_ guyssssssssssssss D :

 

 

 


	7. ducks? ducks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [11:02 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: and the ducks are in his bed
> 
> [11:02 PM] not ema yuzuru: so hyuse has been evicted?
> 
> [11:02 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:more like he moved out
> 
> [11:03 PM] smol shun: onto the floor.
> 
> [11:03 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: onto the floor.
> 
> [11:04 PM] not ema yuzuru: i’m in the middle of judging your entire branch extremely harshly rn

_ [6:06 PM] smol shun: _ GUYS IVE MADE A DISCOVERY

_ [6:06 PM] hyuse: _ what is it

_ [6:06 PM] smol shun: _ IF U POKE A DUCK WITH A STICK IT RUNS AWAY

_ [6:07 PM] Ossamu: _ …..what.

_ [6:07 PM] hyuse: _ whats a duck

_ [6:07 PM] not ema yuzuru: _ kuga is a duck

_ [6:08 PM] hyuse: _ so u poked kuga w a stick and he ran away???

_ [6:08 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ what???

_ [6:08 PM] smol shun: _ NONONO

_ [6:08 PM] smol shun: _ A DUCK

_ [6:08 PM] smol shun: _ AS IN QUACK QUACK QUACK

_ [6:09 PM] not ema yuzuru: _ behold, midorikawa trying to explain a duck

_ [6:09 PM] not ema yuzuru: _ “quack quack quack”

_ [6:09 PM] hyuse: _ so u poked kuga and he ran away while quacking?

_ [6:10 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ LMAOOOOOOO

_ [6:10 PM] elite agent: _ whats this

_ [6:10 PM] not ema yuzuru: _ midorikawa is being a fucking idiot again

_ [6:11 PM] Ossamu: _ hyuse, a duck is a type of bird that flies around but can swim too

_ [6:11 PM] hyuse: _ so kuga is a bird that can fly and swim?

_ [6:11 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ i take this personally

_ [6:12 PM] smol shun: _ nooooooooooooooooooo

_ [6:12 PM] smol shun: _ yuma s not a duck!!

_ [6:12 PM] elite agent: _ he does a damn good duckface tho

_ [6:13 PM] hyuse: _ yes, but what’s a duck?

_ [6:13 PM] Ossamu: _ hyuse, if u get out of your pillow fort i can show u some ducks that swim around at a park near the base

_ [6:13 PM] smol shun: _ HYUSE UR IN A PILLOW FORT???

_ [6:14 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ its not as cool as it sounds, hyuse is refusing to come out and if we try to approach him he chucks pillows at high velocity towards our face

_ [6:14 PM] hyuse: _ if someone was attacking you, wouldn’t you do the same?   
_ [6:14 PM] Ossamu: _ but we’re not trying to attack you, we just want to talk to you….

_ [6:14 PM] hyuse: _ how do i know you’re telling the truth?

_ [6:15 PM] smol shun: _ LMAOOOOO

_ [6:15 PM] elite agent: _ my side effect tells me that hyuse will come out

_ [6:16 PM] duckfacemastesr -3-: _ percentage?

_ [6:16 PM] elite agent: _ 2%

_ [6:17 PM] smol shun: _ so if osamu goes then

_ [6:17 PM] Ossamu: _ WHAT

_ [6:17 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ go osamu we believe in u

_ [6:18 PM] smol shun: _ u can do it

 

_ [6:19 PM] Ossamu: _ guys i did it

_ [6:19 PM] Ossamu:  _ we’re going to the park rn

_ [6:19 PM] smol shun:  _ CONGRATS

_ [6:19 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ thats my captain for u

_ [6:19 PM] elite agent: _ u did well my kouhai

_ [6:19 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ (get ready…)

_ [6:19 PM] not ema yuzuru: _ for what

_ [6:19 PM] smol shun: _ (it’s almost time…)

_ [6:19 PM] not ema yuzuru: _ for what

_ [6:20 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ 620 BLAZE IT

_ [6:20 PM] smol shun: _ 620 BLAZE IT

_ [6:21 PM] not ema yuzuru: _ FFS

**_not ema yuzuru_ ** _ has left the chat _

_ [6:21 PM] elite agent: _ LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_smol shun_ ** _ has added  _ **_not ema yuzuru_ ** _ to the chat _

_ [6:22 PM] smol shun: _ NO ESCAPE

_ [6:23 PM] not ema yuzuru: _ ….kill me

_ [6:23 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ lmao

  
  


_ [7:13 PM] Ossamu: _ guys help

_ [7:13 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ what happened

_ [7:13 PM] Ossamu: _ hyuse is refusing to leave the ducks

_ [7:13 PM] Ossamu: _ he’s bonded with them

_ [7:14 PM] smol shun: _ HAHAHAHAHHAAAA

_ [7:14 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ rip osamu

_ [7:14 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ want me to go over?

_ [7:15 PM] Ossamu: _ that would be greatly appreciated

_ [7:15 PM] no.1 slicemaster: _ who wouldve thought that hyuse would be a duck person

 

_ [7:31 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ it didnt work

_ [7:32 PM] Ossamu: _ we nearly died so weve decided to leave him in the park until he wants to come back

_ [7:32 PM] not ema yuzuru: _ you guys are really the best teammates

_ [7:32 PM] smol shun: _ so hyuse will be living w the ducks from now on

_ [7:32 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ wait

 

_ [7:35 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ FOR FUCKS SAKE HYUSE HAS BROUGHT THE DUCKS TO THE BASE

_ [7:35 PM] elite agent: _ LMAOOOOOOOO I M NOT GOING BACK ANYTIME SOON THEN

_ [7:36 PM] smol shun: _ I WANT TO SEE!!!

_ [7:36 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ u can come rn if u want

_ [7:36 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ its a fucking mess though….

_ [7:37 PM] smol shun: _ IM ON MY WAY

 

_ [10:46 PM] smol shun: _ YUMA WAS RIGHT IT WAS A MESS

_ [10:46 PM] smol shun: _ THEY WERE SO CUTE THOUGH

_ [10:46 PM] trion monster: _ they did scare me slightly though

_ [10:46 PM] trion monster: _ i almost stepped on one of them when they pelted themselves straight into my foot

_ [10:47 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ hyuse has broken into tamakoma’s stash of milk bread to feed the ducks and now i have to eat straight out of my emergency stash

_ [10:47 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ im running low i only have fifty one pieces left

_ [10:48 PM] not ema yuzuru: _ i’m…...not going to question that.

_ [10:48 PM] smol shun: _ smart as usual emasan

_ [10:48 PM] Ossamu: _ hyuse just took all the ducks and bread to his room wtf

_ [10:49 PM] smol shun: _ is he just going to let them sleep in his room

_ [10:49 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ he better not, miden creatures are strange things

_ [10:49 PM] elite agent: _ i saw a whole flock of them following him up the stairs

_ [10:49 PM] elite agent: _ i’m staying on the roof forever

 

_ [11:00 PM] Ossamu: _ unbelievable

_ [11:01 PM] not ema yuzuru: _ what now

_ [11:01 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ hyuse is sleeping on the floor of his room

_ [11:01 PM] smol shun: _ oh no

_ [11:02 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ and the ducks are in his bed

_ [11:02 PM] not ema yuzuru: _ so hyuse has been evicted?

_ [11:02 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ more like he moved out

_ [11:03 PM] smol shun: _ onto the floor.

_ [11:03 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ onto the floor.

_ [11:04 PM] not ema yuzuru: _ i’m in the middle of judging your entire branch extremely harshly rn

_ [11:04 PM] elite agent: _ hyuse is tainting the reputation of tamakoma D :

_ [11:04 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: _ well he’s probably the last person in tamakoma to care

_ [11:05 PM] smol shun: _ u should worry about next morning more

_ [11:05 PM] smol shun: _ the people who are gonna spend the night at ur base are gonna feel like absolute shit

_ [11:05 PM] not ema yuzuru: _ oh, bc the ducks wake up super early

_ [11:05 PM] smol shun: _ my point exactly

_ [11:05 PM] smol shun: _ rip everyone in tamakoma

_ [11:06 PM] smol shun: _ except hyuse

_ [11:06 PM] smol shun: _ he brought this tragedy down upon himself

_ [11:07 PM] smol shun: _ he deserves the pain

 


	8. all intelligent people say yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [4:35 PM] duckfacemaster -3-: ema i feel like every cell in ur body is so far away from chill that u could explode at any second
> 
> [4:35 PM] not ema yuzuru: yes.
> 
> [4:35 PM] smol shun: what is that even supposed to mean
> 
> [4:36 PM] hyuse: just dont poke him

_[4:34 PM] smol shun:_ guys check this vid out

 _[4:34 PM] smol shun:_ [ **attached link** ]

 _[4:35 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ you recommending this video has instantly convinced me to never click on the link ever

 _[4:35 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ ema i feel like every cell in ur body is so far away from chill that u could explode at any second

 _[4:35 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ yes.

 _[4:35 PM] smol shun:_ what is that even supposed to mean

 _[4:36 PM] hyuse:_ just dont poke him

 _[4:36 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ hyuse u are showing common sense, an extremely rare trait among the people of border, i am ur senpai and i am very proud of u

 _[4:36 PM] elite agent:_ lol

 

 

 _[4:36 PM] hyuse:_ k

 _[4:37 PM] smol shun:_ gdsfdsgsdfsdgsg hyuse just ked u

 _[4:37 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ wow hyuse smh

 _[4:37 PM] elite agent:_ my side effect tells me that you all are just floored by hyuse’s immediate integration into our society

 _[4:37 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ tf jin-san when did ur side effect become an empathic one

 _[4:38 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ o god please dont let ur side effect develop into kageura’s

 _[4:38 PM] smol shun:_ O_O’

 _[4:38 PM] smol shun:_ no have mercy on us plz

 _[4:38 PM] elite agent:_ (:

 _[4:39 PM] hyuse:_ yes.

 _[4:39 PM] smol shun:_ what is with all the intellectuals in this chat saying the word yes

 _[4:39 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ as in ema and hyuse saying ‘yes’ exactly twice between the both of them?

 _[4:40 PM] smol shun:_ yes

 _[4:40 PM] not ema yuzuru:_ hAHAHAHAHA

 _[4:40 PM] elite agent:_ lmaooooo

 _[4:41 PM] smol shun:_ ......

 _[4:41 PM] smol shun:_ i walked right into that didnt i

 _[4:41 PM] duckfacemaster -3-:_ that u did  <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this was so short guys, im not dead! lately i've been rlly busy with college applications and exams lately, so my updates will probably be extremely irregular. forgive me, i love you guys <3


End file.
